


Everyone wants Simon to be their boyfriend (except for Alec and Magnus)

by Harrypotterfan198



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary, Raphael, Jace, and Izzy all want Simon to be their boyfriend.<br/>Alec and Magnus don't want Simon to be their boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone wants Simon to be their boyfriend (except for Alec and Magnus)

**Clary:** Simon is MY boyfriend!  
**Raphael:** No! Simon is MY boyfriend!  
**Clary:** No! Simon is MY boyfriend!   
Simon walks into the room and looks at Raphael and Clary.  
**Simon:** What's going on?  
Clary and Raphael both look at Simon and say at the same time:  
**Clary:** Tell him your my boyfriend.   
**Raphael:** Tell her your my boyfriend.   
Simon looks at both of them.   
**Simon:** Can't I be both of your boyfriends.  
**Clary and Raphael:** NO!  
Izzy walks into the room with Jace, Alec, and Magnus.  
Izzy gives Jace a look and says, “I told you I heard yelling.”  
Izzy looks at Simon, Raphael, and Clary.  
**Izzy:**  Why are you guys yelling?  
Clary glares at Raphael and says, “Raphael says that Simon is his boyfriend.”  
Raphael glares back at Clary and says, “Clary says that Simon is her boyfriend.”  
Izzy shakes her head and says, “Your both wrong.”  
Everyone looks at Izzy.  
**Izzy:** Simon is my boyfriend.  
**Simon:** Can't I be all of your boyfriends?  
Clary, Raphael, and Izzy look at Simon and say at the same time, “NO!”  
**Jace:** All of you are wrong.  
Everyone looks at Jace.  
**Jace:** Simon is my boyfriend.  
Clary, Raphael, Izzy, and Jace all start fighting over Simon.  
   
**Alec:** I know one thing.  
Magnus looks at Alec and says, “And that is?”  
Alec looks at Magnus, smiles, and says, “That your my boyfriend.”  
Magnus looks at Alec and smiles.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my story on my tumblr. My tumblr is delightfulpandafestival.


End file.
